Dark Secrets Chapter 4: I am Too!
by heartandsoul76
Summary: Olivia and Fitz meets Marcus at a bar. Marcus refuse to talk to Olivia but want to talk to Fitz. Fitz tells him about his conception. Marcus doesn't like the idea of being a product of raped. Fitz tells him he understands because he's a product of rape too.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Rape of a teenager (brief description, not in detail). Not Olitz.

Chapter 4: I am too!

"Because I am too!"

"Well, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It won't be long before I become one, too." Marcus said walking away from him.

Fitz follow him outside. "One too? One what?"

"A rapist."

"Marcus that's not fair and you know that's not what I am saying?"

"Then exactly what are you saying, dad?!"

"I am saying I know how you feel. Like you're nothing; that you don't have a purpose; your life is senseless; but if your mother and I felt that way you wouldn't be here. If my mother felt that way about me, I wouldn't be here."

"How the hell can you be so white and I'm black?"

Fitz took a deep breathe. "Do you want details or just the facts?"

"Don't you think I deserve details?"  
"Ok. My mother was my older sister's babysitter."  
"You have an older sister."

"I had an older sister, yes. She was five years older than me and a brother who was 10 years older than me. Anyway my mother is biracial. Her dad is white and her mother is black. So yeah I guess in that sense the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Her dad came and pick her up from babysitting. But the next day, when she was getting ready for school, she couldn't find her homework, she figure she may have left it at the Grants. Her parents had already left for work and she still had an hour before she had to be at school, and the Grants were only a few blocks away so she rode her bike over there. She went to the door. Knock and rang the bell but no answer. She was given a key just in case she lock herself out while babysitting. She was upstairs and saw my father on top of my sister, who was five at the time, raping her. She immediately ran out, leaving her books there.

"Oh, hell, naw." Jerry said quickly getting off of his daughter, pulling his pants up and running after Denise. "Come here." He said catching her at the door. He grabs her and pulls her back inside closing the door in front of them.

"Please, Mr. Jerry. Let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone. Please."

"You're right, you won't because I am going to make sure of that." He threw her down on the floor, rips her clothes off and had his way with her. When he was done, he beat her to a bloody pulse and threw her in a ditch about 10 miles from there. She was found later that night, barely alive.

"But she survive and found out she was pregnant with me and kept me. She named me Jeremiah Centurion Jefferson. I found out later that my dad and older brother, kill my five year old sister. And as time past, my father lost his son to. My older brother went to jail, for hanging a black man on a tree, simply because he was black. And he was immediately killed there. My father was devastated. He had no more heirs. He begin to keep taps on my mother and me, when he saw how white I was. He decided to take me for his self and makes me his heir. So he frame my mother for murder. She went to jail. He pull some strings and adopted me, at the age of 6, I was force to live with him."

"Because he wanted you to be a part of his life."

"No, because he wanted to look good for the press. Here is a man that takes in a poor kid, from the projects, whose mother was in jail for murder. He had me in front of cameras for months. And I had to do interviews and say how wonderful he was for taking me in. And once everything was final, he legally change my name to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III. And I just been going by that every since. So the reason you're black is because I guess you got your mother's and mines black gene. And I guess the reason I look white, is because I got my mother's and father's white gene."

"So now what? You grew up pretending you're white; so you can be rich and privilege. You spend 6 years of your life in the hood. What am I supposed to feel sorry for you? What? You think you can relate to me now!"  
"Why do you hate me so much, Marcus? Do you hate me because I raped Olivia and never paid for it? Do you hate me because she forgave me for it? Do you hate me because Olivia decided you were worth keeping? Do you hate me because we gave you up for adoptation? Or do you hate me for growing up white and privilege?!"

"ALL FOUR OF THEM! But I hate the fact that you denied that you are black the most."

"I never said that I wasn't black."

"You never said you were either. You never once admitted on your whole campaign that your mother was biracial, which means you never admitted to having black blood in your veins, because you are ashamed of who you are. And the only reason you're with Olivia is because of guilt."

"Marcus, you asked for the truth. I gave it to you. What exactly did you expect to hear?"  
"I don't know! But I know I am done with you." He looks over at Olivia who came out to see if everything was ok, because everyone heard them inside. "And you should be too, Olivia." And he got into his car and left.

Fitz looks at Olivia. "You know he is right. You should be done with me too, Olivia."

"Fitz."

"Is that why you kept breaking things off with me?"

"Look, you broke things off with me too, a couple of times."

"I know, but my reasons were always clear. Yours never were."

"Fitz."

"Liv, did you break it off with me all those times is because everytime you look at me saw the man who raped you?"

"No. I saw the Brothel."

**And I am going to stop right there. I hope this chapter was explained clearly and that I didn't confuse anyone more. Any way, until next time. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Secrets

Chapter 2: He Shot My Father.

Rated M Some violence and slight racism(to show a point).

30 minutes later

"Oh, my god." Abby said as Fitz and Olivia walks in.

"You seems relive to see us, what's wrong?"

Fitz immediately notice the glass wall. "Liv, Marcus found out."

Olivia looks up and see the wall. "Oh. How? I mean I know how, he got help from the best, but who told him he was adopted?

"His mother on her death bed. He ask us to investigate it. Neither one of look surprise, so I take it ya'll knew all along who Marcus was and who ya'll was to each other."

"Quinn it's not what you think?"

"Then why don't you explain to us what it is?"

"I raped her when she was ten, I was 20… we gave the child up for adoptation. Olivia forgave me. We wanted to know get to know our son without him judging us or his self, so we opt not to tell him. End of story."

"Wait, you were 18."

"Yes, but the paperwork probably said 16 so it wouldn't go on my permanent record."

"I thought it would have been buried."

"Nothing is ever buried and if so it can always be dug up. I meant ya'll are proof of that."

"Do you want to tell me why you choose to forgive a rapist, after what he had done to you?!" Abby said.

"Abby, this is really between, Fitz, Marcus, and me. We should really go and find him. Maybe I will talk to you later about it, but right now, we should really focus on Marcus. I know he really hurting right now."

They turn to leave. "Ah, Fitz…" He stops and looks at Charlie. "Watch your back. Marcus is really piss. He said he was going to find you and kill you and I don't think he was talking out of anger."

Fitz sighs. "Thanks for the warning." He said letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Huck found Marcus in a bar. The same one that he and Olivia often meant at when no one else would talk to her. "So do you have a gun?" Huck ask sitting beside him at the bar.

"No I was thinking about killing him with my bare hands."

"Careful. He used to be B613. One of the originals, his father would have made sure of that. You may want to think your plan through."

"What do you suggest I do Huck?"  
"Talk to him. Listen to what he got to say. I am sure he has been training to be an assassinate since he was 6. It couldn't have been easy for him to go from that to the president of the United States. You have to learn to live a normal life, well, what the average person considerate a normal life would be, not your kind of normal. And that is not easy for anyone coming out of B613."

"So you think he is just going to tell me all the evil stuff he did for command. Right?"  
"I doubt it. He already live it. Am sure he doesn't want to live it again. But I am sure he is really sorry for all that he had done."

"Even killing my father, huh?"

"What?"  
"When I first meant him, I knew his face and his name sound familiar. He is the one that shot my father in the head, in front of me, simply for being black."

"Your adopted father."

"The only man I ever knew as my father. My father told me as he lied there on the ground to forgive him. He was probably following orders. I had no idea what he meant by that. But I do now."

Olivia had an idea where to find Marcus, so she drove. Fitz just sat in the passenger side quiet.

June 1, 1996

"Son, before you go back to base, I have a job for you to do." Jerry said stopping a 38 year old Fitz at the door.

"What?"  
"I need you to killed Mark for me."

"Your assistant."

"Yes."

"Why?"  
"Because he found out about some things he shouldn't of. Shoot him face to face, in the head, in front of his son. Make it look like your member of KKK someone who believe in white power and feels like all blacks should be killed. Then kill his son."

"And if I don't…"

"Then I will kill that little nigger of yours that you like. Understand? And you won't make it back to base."

"You're not command. Not anymore."

"Which is all the reason for you to do what I ask? Now do it. I want it done tonight."

Present day

"Fitz, baby, are you ok?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah." He said.

The bar

"He was dress as a cop. He pull my father over. Demanded that we get out of the car. My dad asked….

June 1, 1996

"What did I do officer?" Fitz made him and Marcus stand in front of the headlights so they could see him.

Mark stared at him. "Nothing. I just hate niggers and they all should die." And he shot Mark in the head. Then got into his car and drove off. I immediately hit the ground with my father, who said. "Forgive him. He was just following orders." And on that note he died. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rated M Some cussing.

Summary: Olivia and Fitz finds Marcus at a bar in The D. The one that Olivia and Marcus used to meet at when Olivia didn't have any friends.

Chapter 3: Confrontation

"Do you feel like talking to us?" Liv asked.

"The only person I want to talk to is this asshole." He said pointing to his left at Fitz. "I would punch him in the face, if his bodyguards weren't here. And how in the hell did you get the secret service to let you come here anyway without clearing the bar."

"I told them I need witnesses that not on my side if you tried to kill me. I figure we both would be safer this way." Fitz begin to get up and looks at Olivia. "Olivia, we are going to sit at a table alone for a little bit. I promise I won't hit him."

"I'm not." Marcus said getting up and walking to an empty table.

Fitz is about to follow Marcus, when Olivia stops him. "Fitz, Are you ok with this?"

"No. But we can't… I can't avoid this any longer." He said and walks to the table. "Marcus I am sorry."

"For what?" Fitz sat down. "Not telling me' raping my mom' letting me sleep with your wife."

"My wife? Did you sleep with Mellie before we got a divorce?"

"Does it matter? You were having any affair with the woman you raped at 20. What did you do or say to get her to forgive you or did she even know it was you?"  
"She knew the first time she hear my name, and it was confirm the first time she seen my face in years; and she was 100% the first time I kiss her."

"Then why in the hell did she forgive you?!"

Olivia watch them. She can see the constant deep breathes that Fitz is taking which is a sign he is having difficulty talking to him. She wants to interrupt. Save him. But she knew that this was something that Fitz has to do. That he has to talk about. That he had to face. It was something that they all had to face. She just hope that Fitz would tell him the truth. "I don't know." He said after a long pause. "That's something you have to ask Olivia."

"Why? Why would you kidnap and rape a 9 1/2 year old girl?"  
"I don't know."  
"You were 20. What kind of sick human being would do a thing like that? You are a fucking pedophile! You shouldn't had never been near any kids, especially your own. Tell me something, Fitz, did you raped your daughter and son too?"

Fitz crack his knuckles and rubs his hand through his hair. "No. I never done anything like that to Karen, Jerry, or Teddy or any other kid. It was just Olivia. Only Olivia."

"Then why Olivia?"

"I don't know. I was just stupid that's all. I wasn't thinking clearly. I wasn't…"

"Was you high? Drunk? And Olivia just so happen to be right there, when you weren't in your right mind. If another kid was there it would have been them instead. Right? Is that was you are trying to say?!"

"Marcus."

"Because according to Huck, you scope Olivia out. You have been watching her every move for weeks. You planned the whole motherfucking thing!" Marcus said standing up now.

"What do you want me to say Marcus? That I am sorry. That I regret raping Olivia. Because I do. There's not a damn day that go by that I don't regret what I've done."

"But you don't have a problem fucking her now."

"We're both adults. We're both single. And it is consensual."

"I don't care a fuck! It wasn't when she was a child!" Marcus walks over to the pool table.

Fitz took a deep breathe. "Marcus, despite what happen between…" He stops. He got up and walk to the pool table. "…despite of the pain you were conceived in, neither one of us regret having you. Neither one of us regret giving you a chance to have life. Neither one of us…"

"…So what? I am supposed to be grateful to you and Olivia for bring me, a child conceived in pain, and angst, in raped a life? Really?"

"That's not what I meant, Marcus."

"Then what did you mean, Fitz? That I wasn't an accident. That I wasn't a mistake. Is that what you are trying to tell me? Because from where I am standing any woman with any common sense or parent of a child who got pregnant from rape, would had immediately aborted the child. And I wouldn't blame them."

"You see this is why I didn't want to tell you? Because I knew you would feel some kind of way about being a child of rape!"

"And how in the hell do you know how I feel?"

"Because I am too!" Fitz yelled.

_**Would go on. But I think I am going to end chapter 3 right here. I know this is a hard read, but for those of you that have been reading it, please keep going. Like I said things aren't quite what they seems. And thank you so much for your support and don't be afraid to post your comments. Chapter 4 is coming soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4: I am, Too!

WARNING: Rape of a teenager (brief description, not in detail). Not Olitz.

Chapter 4: I am too!

"Because I am too!"

"Well, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It won't be long before I become one, too." Marcus said walking away from him.

Fitz follow him outside. "One too? One what?"

"A rapist."

"Marcus that's not fair and you know that's not what I am saying?"

"Then exactly what are you saying, dad?!"

"I am saying I know how you feel. Like you're nothing; that you don't have a purpose; your life is senseless; but if your mother and I felt that way you wouldn't be here. If my mother felt that way about me, I wouldn't be here."

"How the hell can you be so white and I'm black?"

Fitz took a deep breathe. "Do you want details or just the facts?"

"Don't you think I deserve details?"  
"Ok. My mother was my older sister's babysitter."  
"You have an older sister."

"I had an older sister, yes. She was five years older than me and a brother who was 10 years older than me. Anyway my mother is biracial. Her dad is white and her mother is black. So yeah I guess in that sense the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Her dad came and pick her up from babysitting. But the next day, when she was getting ready for school, she couldn't find her homework, she figure she may have left it at the Grants. Her parents had already left for work and she still had an hour before she had to be at school, and the Grants were only a few blocks away so she rode her bike over there. She went to the door. Knock and rang the bell but no answer. She was given a key just in case she lock herself out while babysitting. She was upstairs and saw my father on top of my sister, who was five at the time, raping her. She immediately ran out, leaving her books there.

"Oh, hell, naw." Jerry said quickly getting off of his daughter, pulling his pants up and running after Denise. "Come here." He said catching her at the door. He grabs her and pulls her back inside closing the door in front of them.

"Please, Mr. Jerry. Let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone. Please."

"You're right, you won't because I am going to make sure of that." He threw her down on the floor, rips her clothes off and had his way with her. When he was done, he beat her to a bloody pulse and threw her in a ditch about 10 miles from there. She was found later that night, barely alive.

"But she survive and found out she was pregnant with me and kept me. She named me Jeremiah Centurion Jefferson. I found out later that my dad and older brother, kill my five year old sister. And as time past, my father lost his son to. My older brother went to jail, for hanging a black man on a tree, simply because he was black. And he was immediately killed there. My father was devastated. He had no more heirs. He begin to keep taps on my mother and me, when he saw how white I was. He decided to take me for his self and makes me his heir. So he frame my mother for murder. She went to jail. He pull some strings and adopted me, at the age of 6, I was force to live with him."

"Because he wanted you to be a part of his life."

"No, because he wanted to look good for the press. Here is a man that takes in a poor kid, from the projects, whose mother was in jail for murder. He had me in front of cameras for months. And I had to do interviews and say how wonderful he was for taking me in. And once everything was final, he legally change my name to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III. And I just been going by that every since. So the reason you're black is because I guess you got your mother's and mines black gene. And I guess the reason I look white, is because I got my mother's and father's white gene."

"So now what? You grew up pretending you're white; so you can be rich and privilege. You spend 6 years of your life in the hood. What am I supposed to feel sorry for you? What? You think you can relate to me now!"  
"Why do you hate me so much, Marcus? Do you hate me because I raped Olivia and never paid for it? Do you hate me because she forgave me for it? Do you hate me because Olivia decided you were worth keeping? Do you hate me because we gave you up for adoptation? Or do you hate me for growing up white and privilege?!"

"ALL FOUR OF THEM! But I hate the fact that you denied that you are black the most."

"I never said that I wasn't black."

"You never said you were either. You never once admitted on your whole campaign that your mother was biracial, which means you never admitted to having black blood in your veins, because you are ashamed of who you are. And the only reason you're with Olivia is because of guilt."

"Marcus, you asked for the truth. I gave it to you. What exactly did you expect to hear?"  
"I don't know! But I know I am done with you." He looks over at Olivia who came out to see if everything was ok, because everyone heard them inside. "And you should be too, Olivia." And he got into his car and left.

Fitz looks at Olivia. "You know he is right. You should be done with me too, Olivia."

"Fitz."

"Is that why you kept breaking things off with me?"

"Look, you broke things off with me too, a couple of times."

"I know, but my reasons were always clear. Yours never were."

"Fitz."

"Liv, did you break it off with me all those times is because everytime you look at me saw the man who raped you?"

"No. I saw the Brothel."

**And I am going to stop right there. I hope this chapter was explained clearly and that I didn't confuse anyone more. Any way, until next time. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
